Break a Heart, Make a Name
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Trip  just moved to the Palmwoods, he's a dancer. He meets James but he stays away from James, James wonders why Trip doesn't want to be around him. Is James able to have Trip talk to him? Romance occurs?  James/OMC.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except for Lucas. Trip is created by MCR-luver4all-enternity**

**The plot is owned by myself and MCR-luver4all-enternity**

Cohan Caymin Caleran is sitting on the bus waiting to arrive at the Palm Woods. He's a bit shy because he's never been to LA before, he grew up in San Diego, California. It's been a two hour bus ride and he's finally arrived at the Palm Woods. You're probably wondering why Cohan is alone on his journey. His parents couldn't afford to have all three of them living at the Palm Woods so they decided to have Cohan live with a roommate. His roommate is a friend of his living at La Jolla and won't be in LA until later in the afternoon.

Cohan steps off the bus nervously slings his dance duffle bag over his shoulder and strolls nervously into the Palm Woods. People, lots of people, are sitting chatting away in the Lobby. Cohan goes over to the front desk and presses the bell.

The hotel manager walks out of his office and begins to type on his computer.

" Welcome to the Palm Woods. May I ask your name, sir?"

Cohan takes a gulp of air before answering, " My name is Cohan Caymin Caleran, but call me Trip." The manager nods his name and types on the keyboard.

Moments later, the manager hands Trip his key card.

" Have a Palm Woods day," Trip nods his head and heads over to the elevator.

As he waits for the elevator to make its way down, three teenage guys run passed Trip, one of them screams " POOL!" Trip raises an eyebrow because that teen was wearing a helmet. Another teen walks towards the pool Trip looks over his shoulder and spots that teen. He stands at 6'1 in height, tan skin, stunning hazel eyes, muscular build, dark brown hair.

" Hurry up James!" The helmet wearing teen yells. The stunning teen waves Trip now knows that his name is James.

" James," Trip mumbles under his breath. The elevator beeps the doors open and Trip steps into the elevator.

**XXXX**

Trip is putting away his clothes into a drawer in his room. A knock is heard in the apartment Trip goes over to the door and opens it. Trip's friend and roommate Lucas stands there duffle bag in hand.

" Hey Trip, how are you?"

" I'm good Lucas. Come in," Lucas enters the apartment places his bag on to the ground.

" So I saw the pool when I was heading upstairs, do you want to go Trip?"

Trip hesistates a bit, he doesn't want to see James. " Umm sure. Why not? Your room is the one near the kitchen mine is by the living room." Lucas takes his bag , the two go to their respected room to change into swim suits.

**XXXX**

Trip and Lucas are sitting on two sun loungers by the pool. Trip's legs hang a bit over the edge of the lounger since his height is 6'3, Trip brushes his pale blonde hair out of his bright green eyes. Lucas turns to face the pool and spots the Jennifers walking slowly and dramatically to the pool. The Jennifers reach Lucas and Trip all three stop abruptly in front of them.

" Hi ladies," Lucas says flirty, Trip sits up and watches the interaction.

" Hi, we usually don't talk to new people but all three thought you two are really gorgeous," the blonde Jennifer replies. Lucas smiles widely while Trip has a small smile.

" Well thanks, I'm Lucas and this is Trip," Trip waves. " We just moved here today, we are dancers."

" That's totally cool, we are also dancers, we also sing and act. Triple threat," the brunette replies.

" Do you know where Rocque Studios are? Trip and I have an appointment with a Mr. X."

" Oh yeah, it's about four blocks away. The guys of Big Time Rush go there for dancing and singing too." Trip knits his eyebrows together.

" Who's Big Time Rush?" Trip questions.

" Them," four teens , the ones Trip saw this morning, walk pass the pool entrance heading out of the hotel. Trip breathing hitches a bit as he sees James leave with his friends and now knows that he will be seeing James at the studio." James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia," the curly haired Jennifer states.

" Cool, thanks ladies, we better get going," Lucas waves walking with Trip back to their apartment.

**XXXX**

Trip and Lucas enter their apartment to change into appropriate outfits with their meeting with Mr. X. Trip enters the kitchen, Lucas is flipping through movie channels, and pulls out an apple. He takes a bite, " Yo Trip we got to go. Meeting's in fifteen minutes," Lucas says as he stands up, turning off the TV. Lucas grabs his BMW keys, drags Trip out the door with his apple in hand.

Trip continues to eat his apple as the two make their way to Rocque studio. Trip is nervous, not about the meeting, but seeing James again. It's been a while since Trip has had a crush or a boyfriend. He's ex-boyfriend wasn't really pleasant towards Trip. Trip doesn't like discussing about his ex.

" You nervous Trip?" Trip swallows his last bite and nods. " Well don't be, it's just a meeting. You're a amazing dancer Trip they would be stupid not to have us." Trip smiles weakly. " A tip for you Trip, be confident."

The two step out of Lucas' car and enter Rocque Studios. Trip takes a deep breathe, " Hello we are Trip and Lucas, we have a meeting with Mr. X."

**Please review! **

**I will update as soon as I have time. This week is crazy with school work so I'm sorry if I don't update until Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in about a month. Super busy now I'm not as busy. **

**I own nothing except Lucas. Trip belongs to ****MCR-luver4all-eternity. ****We both own the plot. **

**Please review they mean a lot. **

" Please follow me," the secretary tells to the young adults. Trip takes a deep breathe exhales and continues to walk side by side with Lucas. The hall walls are covered in old boy band CD covers, all of the bands ended after three years. Laughing is present in the halls, Trip recognizes the laughing, it's James and his friends. Trip's heart begins to race rapidly. Lucas looks over to Trip concerned, " Trip?"

Trip lets out a fake laugh, " nothing's wrong, Luc," Lucas raises an eyebrow. The secretary opens the closed door at the end of the building, door name reads **Mr. X: Xcellent dancer.** Trip's mouth drops. Sitting in the room are Kendall, Carlos, Logan and lastly James.

" Welcome boys," Mr. X says. James turns around to face, smiling Lucas and gaped mouth Trip.

" Hi guys!" Carlos says elatedly.

" Hello," Lucas replies and nudges Trip. Trip shakes his head and mumbles, "sorry."

Mr. X snaps his fingers, " you four go to the studio I need to talk to these upcoming dancers, Lucas and Cohan," the four boys stand up.

James is the last one out gives a wink to Trip, " I'll see you around dancer."

A deep blush creeps onto Trip's cheeks.

" Please sit down," Mr. X says calmly the two comply.

**Twenty minutes pass**

" Well that went pretty well," Trip says coming out of Mr. X's office.

" What do you mean well? WE'RE ARE WORKING WITH THE AMAZING MR. X, TRIP. HOW CAN YOU BE FUCKING CALM ABOUT," Trip interrupts him, " calm down."

"Sorry," Lucas continues," how can you be so calm about this Trip? You wanted this and you got this." Trip nods and smiles. " Ha you're smiling, it's been a while since I've seen you smile."

" Yeah it's been a while Luc," the two make their way down the halls heading to exit the studio building.

" LUCAS! COHAN!" some one yells. Lucas and Trip spin on their heels to face a sweaty Carlos and James. Trip furrows his eyebrows.

" Hello?" Trip questions.

" Hi. We. Were. Wondering. If. You. Two. Would. Like. To. Hang. Out." James pants. Lucas smirks over to Trip causing Trip to blush but not as dark as before.

" We would love to. When you guys finish?" Lucas inquires.

Carlos looks down at this watch, " about twenty minutes, do you wanna watch instead of just sitting doing nothing?"

Lucas nods, " awesome!" James replies joyfully. Carlos and James sprint back down the halls. Lucas and Trip trailing behind.

Logan and Kendall are rapidly drinking water from their bottles, also covered in sweat. Lucas and Trip sit on the ground watching the four guys working up a sweat of dancing.

Lucas and Trip laugh majority of the time, quietly because the four are covered in sweat from what? Lucas and Trip dance harder than that and don't break a sweat until three hours pass.

" Arg! You four are terrible!" Mr. X yells completely frustrated with the four. " Cohan could you please demonstrate this moved, correctly?"

" Hmm I rather not and please call me Trip." Trip replies.

" Why not? Your name is Trip?" James questions. Trip nods.

" Yup my full name has three C's so I decide to go by Trip," he replies. James quickly walks over to Trip grabs his wrist pulls him to his feet and pushes him over the dance area by Mr. X.

" Now you are going to show us," James says. Trips shakes his head, takes a deep breathe and does the dance. Mr. X and others clap.

" That was PERFECT! That's is how it's supposed to be done."

" Great dancing Trip," Logan compliments.

" Thanks."

" Now let's continue for the next five minutes." Trip heads back over to Lucas and sits down.

" Seems like James over there may have a crush on you,"Lucas wiggles his eyebrows. Trip playfully punches Lucas in the arm.

**Five Minutes Pass**

The four boys are collapsed on the ground, Lucas and Trip are laughing at this. Lucas and Trip stand up and go over to the four.

" Need some help?" Lucas questions.

" Ugh. I'm so tired!" Carlos mumbles. Trip grabs Carlos' wrist pulling him to his feet. " Thanks."

Lucas lifts Kendall and Logan at the same time to their feet. Lucas and the others are on the other side leaving Trip and James together.

" Trip could you please help me up?" James pleads. Trip laughs softly takes James' wrist, a surge runs through his veins. _Did he feel that too? _Trip thinks to himself. James is inches away from Trip's face, " Thanks."

" No problem."

" Um wanna hang out at the smoothie bar?" James inquires.

" I-I-I umm shouldn't everyone come too." Trip stutters.

" Only if you want them too," James whispers in Trip's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

" I-I-I hmm let's have them come too." James cracks a small smile hiding the sadness. _Fuck I wanted to hang out with Trip alone. Maybe next time._

" Could I speak to Trip alone before we head out?" Lucas asks. The four nod, Lucas and Trip go over to the corner of the studio to talk quietly. " Dude he totally asked you out and you said that we should come too? What is wrong with you?"

Trip sighs, " I know, but I mean look at him, he's STUNNING!" Trip yell-whispers,"Plus he's like off limits, totally popstar and what am I? Huh a dancer?" Lucas shakes his head.

" That shouldn't stop you. Now I want you to go over to James and change your answer, okay?"

" What are you, Kendall, Logan and Carlos going to do?"

" Head back to the pool so we can talk to the la-days." The two make their way over to the others, " well we are done talking." Lucas nudges Trip over to James. " Kendall, Carlos and Logan could you guys show me those posters in the hall. The three nod heading out of the studio.

" Hum," Trip rubs his neck awkwardly. " hmm about your offer could I possibly change it?"

James eyes went wide, " do you not want to hang out?"

" No, no, no. No. I thought maybe that we could hang out together, instead." Trip replies shyly.

" I would love to," James breaks into a wide smile and grabs his sports bag. The two make their way out of the studio.

" Hey guys Trip and I are going to the smoothie bar. See you four later," James states. The two exit the building walking towards the smoothie bar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The disclaimer is always the same. I'm too lazy to write on at the moment. Remember I don't own the guys at all or Trip. Only Lucas. **_

" Tell me about yourself," James states. Trip is staring at the ground while walking and doesn't hear what James said.

" Huh?" James shakes his head.

" I said tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"

" Oh. I grew up in San Diego with my parents. I like the color green I eat popcorn a lot. Umm oh my birthday is June 21 and I'm 17. You?" James chuckles throws an arm around Trip's shoulders.

" That's pretty cool. Lived with my dad and mom in Minnesota came out here about a year ago. I like the color green too and I collect bandanas, my birthday is January 12 and I'm 17 too." Trip smiles. The two enter the smoothie bar. " How long have you been dancing?"

" My mom told me since I could walk apparently," he glances down at the menu. " May I have a banana nut smoothie?" The cashier nods.

" That will be two – fifty," Trip pulls out his wallet but James stops him.

" Let me pay for this since I asked you," Trip sighs places his wallet back in his pocket, " may I have a strawberry chocolate smoothie?"

" Both smoothies will be five twenty-five," James places the amount onto the counter and the two find a table.

" How long have you've been destine to perform?" Trip asks curiously.

" Um I don't know actually. I just found singing and dancing really fun. I'm curious how did you get here to LA?"

" My dad got a call from Mr. X about two months ago. Apparently he saw my dance performance from a school show."

" That's really great," James shifts his eyes back to the front, their smoothies are placed on the counter. " Smoothies are done. Want to walk around the city? I could you show you all these places"

"I'd like that." The two go to the front of the store grab their smoothies and exit the bar. " What's it like performing in front of thousands?"

" It's amazing," they take a sip of their drink, " there's so much energy given off by the fans. They scream your name out loud. It's really an adrenaline rush every time."

" Sounds great," Trip twists his straw, " do I have the potential of performing in front of thousands?" Trip asks nervously.

James stops walking looking into Trip's green eyes, " yes you do. You have supreme raw talent. You whipped our asses today didn't even break a sweat. You learned our dance in five minutes. I haven't met anyone like that," Trip blushes deeply. " It's great though. You'll make it I know you will."

" Wow, thanks James. No one has ever said that to me before. Thanks," James places his arm again on Trip's shoulder.

" Your welcome. So you see that theater right there?" James points to a big blue theater, Trip nods. " The guys and I played there for our first ever live concert. It was insane."

" I could imagine. Have you guys met any really cool dancers, singers, actors yet?" James shakes his head sadly.

" No I would love to though. Have you ?"

" I haven't either. Could we possibly go to the park? I would love to feed ducks if you don't mind." James shakes his head.

" I don't mind at all. I haven't met a guy before that wants to feed the ducks. I like that," a deep blush appears on Trip's cheeks again.

As the two reached the park they finished their smoothies. Right by the little pond is a man with a cart filled with bread crusts. James goes up to the man while Trip stands by the edge of the pond taking in all of the serenity of the nature in front of him. He takes a deep inhale then exhales. There's a soft hand placed on his shoulder he looks to see James smiling holding two slice of bread.

" Here," James drops a slice to Trip and begins to break off pieces gently tossing them into the pond. Watching the ducks eating the pieces. There's a silence between the two teenage boys, not awkward silence but a calming silence. Only the sound of the duck swimming and quaking.

James tosses in the last piece of his bread slice and slowly moves next to Trip. Trip doesn't notice James' movement keeps watching the scene in front of him.

" Do you not see this?" James questions. Trip shakes his head.

" I see this back in San Diego but rarely. Hardly have time for nature's beauty. Spending my afternoon with someone," Trip turns to face James. " Thanks for occupying my afternoon with me. I'm having a good time."

James smiles, " me too," several thoughts cloud up James' mind at this moment. He rubs his neck sheepishly. " Trip do you uh would you like to go out sometime?" James asks nervously.

Trip is taken aback from this. No one have _ever_ asked out Trip. " Uhhh." Trip can't think straight but finally forms words together, " I would love to." James breaks into a smile.

" Let me take you back to your apartment and I'll meet you down by the lobby?" Trip nods.

**XXX**

Trip enters his and Lucas' apartment with a wide smile on his face. Lucas is sitting in the kitchen sipping water. " Lookie here, Trip's got a smile on his face. What happened with James Diamond?"

Trip walks over to his best friend and plops down, continuing to smile as if a love-struck teen, " he asked me out."

Lucas' eyes went wide, " he asked you out? You said yes?" Trip nods.

" Yeah I'm meeting him in a hour. He even let me feed with ducks at the park." Lucas smiles happily, he's best friend is going to be dating someone. It's going to be Trip's first ever relationship.

" That's great, now let me help you decide on your outfit," Lucas shuffles him and Trip into Trip's bedroom.

" Whoa whoa whoa! I don't want to look too dressy. It's just dinner at the local diner. James is the one with the looks not me." Lucas punches, friendly, into Trip's shoulder.

" Stop saying that. He obviously likes you. So stop being so pessimistic about yourself." Trip rolls his eyes. Lucas leaves Trip's bedroom. Trip pulls out a dark stripped t-shirt, black jeans, and boots. Trip enters his bathroom to take a quick shower.

**XXX**

There's a knock at the front door. Lucas races over to the door before Trip could.

" Hello James, Trip is coming," James standing at the door smiling and has something behind his back.

" Hi Lucas," Trip appears and pulls Lucas away from the door. " Bye Lucas. Hey Trip."

" Hey James. Ready to go?"

" I would like to give you something before we leave," James pulls a single red rose from behind. Trip drops his jaw.

" James, that's is so kind of you. Thank you. I need to put this in a vase. Why don't you come inside for a moment?" James nods. The two enter the apartment, Trip enters the kitchen and fills a tiny vase with water.

" I thought after dinner we could go star gazing, is that alright with you?"

" James you are so kind. I would love to star gaze with you." A smile appears on their faces. James takes Trip's hand interlocking their fingers. They exit the apartment to head out.

_**Please review! They mean SO much to me. XD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about not updating on Wednesday. I was busy with work and this weekend too. **

**I apologize for the length of this chapter, I couldn't write more without adding a time skip. That will be next chapter. **

**I own nothing except for Lucas. Trip is created by MCR-luver4all-enternity**

**The plot is owned by myself and MCR-luver4all-enternity. **

Trip and James are sitting the the quiet, dim lit restaurant. James lied to Trip so that he wouldn't dress up for the occasion. James preferred when his dates or his friends wouldn't dress up because of the occasion. The two were away from the windows and sitting alone, almost in isolation. James told the hostess that they would like to be far away from everyone else. Trip and James already placed an order of chicken and rice with steamed vegetables, each.

" What place would you love to travel to?" Trip asks James as he finishes a sip of his water.

" Hm interesting question. I would have to say Spain. I've been to England before, I don't know but Spain really interests me. What about yourself?"

" Aha that's cool. Lucas went to Spain a few years back with his family. He said it was beautiful. If I could go anywhere I would want to visit," Trip thinks for a moment," I think Spain too." James laughs lightly.

" Wow great minds think alike," Trip blushes a bit hoping that James doesn't notice. The waitress places their food on to the table each guy begins to eat their dinner. " What food do you love?"

Trip swallows a piece of chicken, " I would say tomatoes or chicken. Both are really good," they both laugh.

" Interesting choice. I love eating strawberries and blueberries. Amazing in smoothies." Trip grins at this.

" Love thoses too."

The two finish up eating their dinner and James paid for the dinner. Trip protested against this but James said that next time Trip can pay. James and Trip are currently walking through the park, James has a blanket underneath his arm and holding Trip's hand tightly.

James finds a spot underneath a tree and close to the pond. The moon and stars are reflecting over the water, glistening. James places the blanket across the grass, and pulls them both down onto the blanket. They both lay on their backs staring into the night sky. James interlocks their fingers together.

" Thanks for coming Trip," James says.

" I'm glad I came too. You're an awesome person James," Trip blushes after his comment and lucky that James can't see this.

" You're a great person too Trip. Really kind, compassionate and an amazing dancer on top of that." Trip slowly rolls closer to James and rests his head on James' chest. This is a big step for Trip and he's glad that he's taken it. James doesn't mind at all, having Trip resting his head on James' chest. Trip can feel James' deep breathing, in and out, in and out.

" Do you see that?" James points to a group of stars.

" Yeah," Trip responds.

" That's Orion's belt, consisting of three stars alined in a row."

" What about that group over there?" Trip takes James' hand pointing to the opposite direction over the pond.

" Hm I think that's the Little Dipper." Trip smiles.

Twenty minutes pass on by, there's no words spoken only complete silence between the two. You can hear crickets chirp and owls hooting in the night. James and Trip are both absorbing the natural beauty surrounding them. Inhaling the clean, pure air into their lungs.

James squeezes Trip's hand. Trip looks over at James and smiles brightly.

" Gosh I love your smile," James states.

" I love your smile too." James stays silent for a moment then sits up. Trip furrows his eyebrows then follows in suit. " Anything wrong James?" James shakes his head.

" No," James pauses for a second. "You won't hate me when I do this, I hope." Trip raises an eyebrow. James tenderly cups Trip's cheeks and plants a soft kiss to Trip's lips. Trip is frozen for a moment, trying to process this. _James is kissing me. James Diamond is kissing me._ Trip soon begins to kiss back. James smiles into the kiss and slowly parts.

" Wow." Trip says simply. James chuckles.

" Yeah, wow." James shifts around and intertwines his fingers with Trip's again. " Trip will you be my boyfriend?"

Trip's eyes widen a bit, he's silent. _He wants to be my boyfriend. Is this really happening? Oh what the hell, it's happening._ " I would love too."

James smiles brightly and pulls Trip into another kiss. The kiss is lustful, passionate and sweet. Trip parts his lips James darts his tongue into Trip's mouth. Trip let's out a loud moan and pulls back. The two rest their foreheads against each other.

" Can we stay a little longer?" Trip asks.

" Sure," Trip lays in between James' legs leaning his back against James' chest. James places his arms around Trip's body. The two look across the pond gazing at the moon and stars' reflection. Everything was completely silent except for the crickets chirping, owls hooting and the couple's hearts beating.

**Please review! They mean a lot to me. =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh only one chapter left of this story. How sad? Well never fear I still have other stories that need to be finished and two more stories ideas I have swirling in my head. **

**I own the plot and Lucas. Trip is own by ****MCR-luver4all-enternity. **

_Five Weeks Later…._

Trip and James have been inseparable, always together never apart from one another. When James had a dance session Trip would watch and help Mr. X with the guys. James would watch Trip and Lucas during their dance rehearsals. They supported each other. Every time James saw Trip dance it made his heart beat faster and faster very time. He loved when that happened.

Several times when James and Trip were together they were with Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Lucas, just hanging out. Playing games, dancing, ice skating, doing sports. It was great for everyone.

But, lately James has been busy with work. Gustavo randomly calling him in the middle of dates or spending time with friends. It was a bit frustrating for Trip, not spending time with James.

" Trip calm down," Lucas says. James and Trip were in the middle of their date at the mall getting new clothes that's when Mr. X called James informing him of a new dance routine that needs to be memorized in a week.

Trip groans, " I. am. calm. Lu-cas." Lucas rolls his eyes at Trip.

" You're being a bit clingy," Trip stops pacing and raises an eyebrow.

" You're calling me clingy?" he suddenly sighs. " You're right. I need to chill out. Wanna head out to the studio?" Lucas nods.

The head to the studio to dance and possibly see if James and the guys are still there. Trip and Lucas enter the building, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos are no where in sight. Trip sighs, but stays happy as the two continue to the studio.

Lucas presses the play button of the stereo sitting by the door. Trip and Lucas go over their dance routines that they will be performing in about a week and half. The two were a bit nervous since this would be their first ever performane.

Whenever Trip or Lucas go upset, depressed or bored they would dance. It always brighten up their moods. Trip learned this as a child.

_Trip sits on the curb waiting for his friend, Eric. Eric said that he would meet Trip near the bus stop to hang out. Trip has been sitting on the curb for about twenty minutes. The sky became gray and it began to sprinkle. Trip soon realized that Eric wasn't going to come. He got up from his spot and ran home before he began to pour. _

_As Trip reached his house he sprinted up to his room and paced around. Thinking what would make him happy, he couln't draw, write, his singing was alright, but then he realized dancing. He turned up the stereo and began to dance. When he finished an hour's worth of dancing he was happy again. _

" Hey baby," a voice says pulling Trip out his trance. He faces the door to see James smiling. Trip walks over to James and hugs him tightly, thinking that James would be taken from him.

" How was rehearsal?"

" Hm good I guess. What were you two up to?"

" Dancing as usual," Lucas replies for Trip could open his mouth. James nods and pulls something from his back pocket.

" I thought you and Lucas would want to come watch us perform this weekend." Trip smiles and kisses James.

" I would love to, Lucas?" Lucas simply nods.

" Sure, " he replies skeptically.

" After you're done I want to take you out, meet me at the lobby?" James asks his boyfriend.

" Definitely. We should be over there in probably thirty minutes," James nods and pecks Trip on the lips before heading out the building. Trip goes over to Lucas, looking not so much amused with him. " What was that?"

" Nothing," Lucas shifts his eyes around.

" Liar, do you not want to go?" Lucas shakes his head.

" I do, it's just I have this feeling."

" Feeling about James?" Lucas nods, "care to elaborate?"

" It's just I don't know exactly. It's not just James speifically you both in general. You go from paranoid to in love with James. I mean I'm not saying that you're not in love with him, wait you're not in love with him right?" Trip chuckles and shakes his head.

" No, we haven't been dating that long. I mean I understand where you're coming, Luc. Let's head back."

The two head back to the Palm Woods. Lucas heads up to the apartment while Trip waits in the lobby. He spots James exiting the elevator smiling. He kisses Trip on the temple and sits next to him.

" I thought we could stay here for a while," James states. " That fine with you?"

" Yeah totally," he answers.

The two spend the rest of the afternoon talking in the lobby. No interuptions, it was nice, they felt that no one was going to come up to tell them they have work to do.

James walks Trip back to his apartment. " Call you in the morning?" Trip nods. James kisses Trip, draping his arm around his waist pulling him closer. Trip opens his mouth slightly, James sticks his tongue in his mouth licking every inch of Trip's mouth. They pull back, air rushing into their lungs, they smile.

" Bye," James says.

" Bye," Trip says waving to the disappearing James down the hall. Trip's phone begins to buzz, he flips it open, 'new text message: unknown number.' He reads the message and tears well up. ' James is cheating on you.'

**MUAHAHA I left you all with a cliffhanger, press that blue button to find out what happens. **

**DUN DUN DUNNN! :) **

**I love you all oh so much! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_This the final chapter of Break a Heart, Make a Name. It's sad to end this but it needs to end though. I hope this chapter isn't too rushed. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story. Greatly appreciate this! :) Thanks __MCR-luver4all-enternity_ _ for requesting that I do this. Love you for that! _

_Now onwards!_

Trip closes his cell phone. He storms out of his apartment heading towards James'. He's beyond upset right now, angry tears roll down his cheeks. He harshly knocks on 2J, Carlos answers the door.

" Trip, what's wrong?" Carlos asks noticing Trip's blood shot eyes and tear stained face.

"I want to speak with James, alone." Carlos nods.

" JAMES!" Carlos shouts, James emerging out of the bathroom drying his hair. Carlos leaves James moves towards Trip.

" What's wrong, babe?" James asks tilting his head tries to caress Trip's cheek but slaps James' hand away.

" You're cheating on me."

" What are you talking about?" James furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're cheating on me. That's why you always leave."

" I'm not cheating on you Trip. I would never do that to you," James tries to grasp Trips' wrist but moves his hand away.

" No."

" Trip listen to me. I would never cheat on you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. I don't want to let that go. I've been waiting to say this to you later on," James holds Trip's hands and kissing them lightly. " I love you. I love you, Trip." A tear rolls down Trip's cheek but James wipes it away before falling.

" I-I- I love you too. I'm so sorry Jamie. I didn't mean to do that," James pulls Trip into a hug.

" It's okay baby. Some pyscho tried to break us up," Trip leans in pressing a simple kiss to James' lips. " I love you."

_Three months later…._

James and Trip are sitting in a car driving down the highway. Trip is driving the two of them. James places his hand on top of Trip's, rubbing his thumb against the knuckles.

The two pulled inside the parking lot, fans lined up near the parking lot. Screaming their names. James and Trip hop out of the car head over to the entrance of backstage. Logan, Carlos, Kendall and Lucas were already there.

" Ready James?" Kendall asks handing James a microphone.

" Definitely. Ready baby," planting a sweet kiss to Trip's lips.

" Always." The music began to play Lucas and Trip go on to the stage and begin to dance to the music.

" Welcome Los Angeles!" Carlos exclaims into the microphone. " Are you ready tonight?" The crowd cheers wildly. The guys of Big Time Rush begin to sing Big Night and dance with Trip and Lucas.

The evening was filled of music and dancing and crowd cheering. The six got off the stage, grabbing a towel wiping their sweat off of their foreheads.

" Wasn't that a great night?" Logan says.

" Truly a great night," Lucas replies.

" When's our next performance?" James asks.

" Next week, excited?" Trip replies.

" Elated, hey guys wanna grab some dinner?" James replies intertwining his fingers with Trip's.

" Yes!" Carlos exclaims. " Let's go by the park and grab corndogs." Everyone laughs.

" Are you fine with corndogs, baby?" James pulls Trip closer to him.

" I'm fine with anything, I want to spend time with you that's what matters, Jamie."

_Thanks everyone! Please leave a review! :) _


End file.
